Time is meaningless
by Solcito93
Summary: [ONE SHOT LEMON] Ichigo y Orihime comparten una vida de casados desde hace dos años ¿Qué historias podrán compartir siendo una pareja relativamente fresca y sin hijos?


Hola ; _ ; (?) Pues como les va? xD ok no, solo quería decirles que soy re nueva en esto de escribir pero no sé porque me dieron ganas de intentar con un one shot lemon de mi OTP de OTP's x'DDDD...y eso ha de ser porque...SOMOS CANON ! ;AAAAA; jajaja ok ya, pero es que la verdad necesito llenar el vació de los 10 años que Tite hermoso perfecto bello Kubo nos dejo ;w; (?) así que al ser mi primera vez intentando algo así les pido sean amables conmigo (UvU)r 3 supongo que solo quiero aportar alguito a nuestra comunidad IH :'3 espero lo disfruten y me dejen consejos para así mejorar C: 3 (?) ok bye ;w;

PD: gracias a mis dos bellas waifus que me animaron a escribir esta cosa (?) ;w; sadsadasadsasa sin ellas no habría tenido las pelotas (?) LOL. Gracias a AntonioX también por la ayuda para subir la historia aquí (que andaba re perdida JOJOJOJO) (-w-)b 3

* * *

Era un día especial para los Kurosaki, y es que en plena primavera hace 2 años, Ichigo y Orihime habían contraído matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos le dijo algo al otro, ambos querían sorprenderse mutuamente, asi que muy temprano, Orihime despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y preparó un desayuno especial para el hombre que le quitaba el aliento. Lo colocó todo en una bandeja y lo llevo a la cama justo un minuto antes de que el despertador de Ichigo retumbara en el dormitorio.

 _\- Buenos días Ichigo,_ le dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un suave beso en los labios

 _-_ Ichigo abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con el paisaje más hermoso, los dos ojos de los que se había enamorado hace mucho, esos que le penetraban hasta el alma.

 _\- Hime?_ Dijo con un bostezo mientras que veía como Orihime le colocaba la bandeja en una mesita portátil

 _\- Feliz aniversario!_ Expresó emocionada.

Ichigo sonrió tiernamente, alzó su brazo y la empujo hacia él para darle un beso, un beso que se convirtió en uno muy profundo. Orihime lo apartó suavemente porque sabía el peligro que corría y no tenia tiempo que perder, después de todo la panadería no se abriría sola.

\- _Bueno que lo disfrutes, tengo que ducharme rápido o se me hará muy tarde_

\- _Eso tenlo por seguro,_ le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- _No seas tonto,_ dijo Orihime riéndose.

Mientras Ichigo disfrutaba el exquisito banquete que le habían preparado escuchó el sonido que emitía el encendido de la ducha eléctrica. Sabia que no debía y se quedó unos segundos luchando contra el mismo pero ni bien terminó de tomar un sorbo del café, ya estaba levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

En el camino se regañaba a él mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no lo podía evitar, quería complacer a Orihime de mil y una formas. No esperaba una sorpresa por parte de ella tan temprano, él había preparado una cena romántica en su restaurant favorito y estaba seguro que Orihime también haría algo más en el transcurso del dia asi que enfoco sus pensamientos en cuan poco se esforzó ahora y cuanto debía pagarle.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del baño para que Orihime no lo escuche. Una vez dentro y sin ser presenciado empezó a quitarse la ropa. Primero la remera que usaba de pijama y después los pantalones cortos que llevaba. De nuevo, lentamente abrió la mampara y se encontró con la cremosa espalda de Orihime que su larga cabellera pelinaranja recorría.

Ella, completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, se refregaba el brazo derecho cuando de pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos la envolvían por completo.

\- _I-Ichigo,_ gimió ella

\- _Feliz aniversario Hime,_ le susurro al oído.

Orihime no pudo con sus impulsos y se dejó llevar. Ichigo la volteó y unos besos sumamente apasionados y llenos de lujuria se hicieron presentes. Ichigo suavemente introdujo su lengua y Orihime la aceptó gustosamente pues él sabia como complacerla, exploraba toda su cavidad pero ella no se quedaba atrás y se sentía como una batalla que no parecía tener un ganador. El roce intenso de sus lenguas solo aumentó la calentura del momento, y Orihime comenzó a explorar todo el cuerpo de Ichigo con ambas manos, suaves en un inicio pero mas violentos al igual que sus besos, haciendo que Ichigo perdiera el control y toque uno de sus senos. Empezó a juguetear con su pezón, suavemente la tentaba para luego estrujarlo con más fuerza lo que hizo que Orihime expulsara unos gemidos y se separara de su boca. Ichigo aprovechó la separación y rápidamente dirigió su boca al otro seno de Orihime y comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo con un deseo incalculable.

Orihime disfrutaba cada artificio que Ichigo usaba, después de todo él la conocía muy bien, pero lo mismo sucedía con ella, asi que decidió complacerlo y bajo una mano para empezar a tocar su miembro, con su pulgar toqueteaba la ya muy dura cabeza, con lo que hizo que Ichigo se estremezca un poco, orgullosa ella, siguió con movimientos de arriba a abajo con toda la mano, mientras ella seguía siendo complacida en sus pechos.

Orihime empujo a Ichigo hasta que chocó su ancha espalda a la pared de la ducha y se arrodilló, Ichigo entendió esto y agarró su húmeda cabellera llevándola hasta atrás de sus hombros y siguió el camino que la cabeza de Orihime emprendió hacia su miembro, no podía creer lo buena que era haciéndole un oral, era su debilidad y ella lo sabía muy bien. Lo empezó a lamer desde arriba hacia abajo para luego introducir de lleno su boca y hacerle masajes con esta. Ichigo comenzaba a emitir unos gemidos de placer incontrolables, sentía que se volvía loco pero aun quería aguantar. El se suponía que le tenia que dar placer a Hime asi que decidió separar sus suaves labios de su miembro, por mas que no lo deseaba hacer, y la levantó para continuar besándola pero esta vez bajó su mano derecha y comenzó a tocar el sexo de Orihime, suavemente complacía a su clítoris dándole suaves masajes de arriba abajo y hacia los costados sintiendo como Orihime movía las caderas indicándole que lo estaba haciendo bien, asi que elevó el ritmo de los movimientos lo que ocasiono que Orihime se despegue de sus labios, grite su nombre y exteriorice un "Si, sigue ahí... justo ahí" mordiéndose los labios muy fuerte.

Ichigo continuó pero lo complemento con dos dedos invadiendo su interior a lo que Orihime expulsaba gemidos más fuertes que fueron rápidamente silenciados por los besos de Ichigo.

Ella sentía como sus piernas se debilitaban y se abrazó fuertemente de la espalda de su amado para marcarla con sus uñas.

Al ver esto Ichigo no pudo más y la levantó sosteniendo sus dos muslos con sus fuertes manos y las colocó alrededor de sus caderas, para poder introducir su miembro. Orihime se aferró mucho más fuerte a su cuerpo y comenzó a sentir las embestidas violentas de Ichigo. El placer fue tan grande que Orihime se agarró de la parte superior de la mampara con uno de sus brazos, y asi permitir que Ichigo haga lo suyo. Se arqueó totalmente y él recorrió toda su espalda con el brazo izquierdo para así sostenerla.

Ichigo no pudo más y sentía como las partes intimas de Orihime se comprimían más, en ese momento ella llegó al orgasmo, se le veía extenuada y totalmente drenada lo cual hizo que a los ojos de Ichigo se viera muy deliciosa, haciendo que este también alcanzara su límite y se corriera dentro de ella.

La cargo en sus brazos, cerró la llave de la ducha y la envolvió en una toalla para dejarla en la cama. Agarro la suya y se recostó al lado de Orihime, ella colocó su cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a dibujar círculos en su estómago, no podía creer cuan enamorada estaba de él y que este sentimiento le sea correspondido. Ichigo la envolvió en sus brazos y se subió encima de ella para continuar dándole besos apasionados.

Orihime nuevamente comenzaba a perder el control hasta que recordó algo importante….¡LA PANADERÍA! Lo volteó y se quedo sentada encima de él. Coloco un dedo en los labios de Ichigo y le dijo con una sonrisa _"A veces te odio tanto"_

 _Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo,_ le contestó él

Ambos rieron en complicidad, Hime le dió un beso y se levantó apresurada para cambiarse. Ichigo la dejó ir pues el debía hacer lo mismo, los minutos habían pasado volando después de todo, y es que con ella, **el tiempo no tenia significado alguno.**


End file.
